My Dear, Your Blood Smells so Sweet
by Brittana x Quinn x Marley
Summary: Brittany Swan has just moved to town, when she falls head over heels for Santana Cullen. The only problem? Santana's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Brittana fanfiction, but it's set in the Twilight universe. All of the characters from the books (except for Bella and Edward, who will be portrayed by Brittany and Santana) are present. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Brittany had always believed in magical things. She liked the idea that things weren't always what they seemed to be. She believed in fairies, mermaids, unicorns, werewolves, and, yes, vampires.

She stared out the window wordlessly, watching the rain fall. She hadn't exactly wanted to leave her mother and go to live with her dad Charlie in Forks, but she had to. Her mother had been unhappy staying home with Brittany while her husband Phil played baseball, and all Brittany wanted was for her mother to be happy. She wasn't very fond of Forks, but it'd be okay.

She'd be okay.

"I'm, um, really glad you decided to come live with me, Brittany." Brittany looked over at her dad, who was driving her home from the airport. He wasn't very good with showing emotion, and got embarrassed when he did.

She forced a smile for his benefit. "I am too, dad."

"I really think you'll like it here," he continued. "Forks High School is a really nice school, and I got you a truck as well."

"A truck?" Brittany looked over at her dad, a small smile growing upon her face. "Dad, you shouldn't have!" she squealed.

"I know, but I wanted to," he muttered, looking straight ahead at the road.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. Once they got to Charlie's house he helped her get her stuff out of the car and up to her room, and then he left and let her pack. They went out that night for dinner to the local diner to get some burgers.

* * *

Brittany woke up the next morning, nervous and apprehensive. It was going to be her first day at Forks High School. She quickly got out of bed, heading into the bathroom and taking a shower. She got dressed, doing her hair and makeup, and then grabbed her bag, making sure everything she would need was in it.

When she headed into the kitchen, she was greeted with a head nod and a quick, "Morning," from Charlie, who was drinking a mug of coffee and reading the local newspaper.

"That's yours," he told her, pointing to a bowl of soggy cereal that was on the table. "I'm, um, not too good of a cook, but I get by."

Brittany nodded her head, taking a seat at the table. She wasn't a good cook, either, so she wasn't sure what they were going to do about food, but she figured they'd figure it out later.

Ten minutes later, Charlie stood up from the table. "I have to get going, Britt. Have a good day, okay?" she nodded her head, watching as he left out the back door and into the pouring rain. _Did it ever stop raining here?_ she thought. _It barely ever rained in Phoenix._

When Brittany was finished with her cereal she stood up from the table, picking it up and walking over to the sink. She rinsed the bowl out, and then placed it in the sink to be washed later.

Brittany grabbed her bag, feeling excited and nervous. It was finally time to go to school. She slipped her coat and boots on, and headed out the door into the rain. She ran to her truck, holding her book bag over her head as a shield.

She yanked the door open, quickly slipping in and sitting down. Although her truck was a bit old and ugly, it was sturdy and it ran well, so she didn't have too big of a problem with it.

The drive to the high school was silent for the most part. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest. What if they didn't like her?

When she got there she parked, getting out and beginning to walk towards the front of the school. She could feel people's eyes on her. She knew that people had been awaiting her for several weeks now... she was the daughter of the police chief. Her and her flighty mom was a hot topic around here.

A few guys whistled at her, winking as she walked past. She was a new-looking type of girl to them. Most of the girls around here had dark hair and dark eyes, but Brittany had blond hair and blue eyes. She felt herself blushing. God, this was so embarrassing.

When she walked through the front door of the school, she bumped head on into a guy. She would've gone flying to the floor if he hadn't grabbed her by the arm to steady her. Brittany looked up at the guy's face.

He was a bit cute, in an awkward sort of way. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" he said, in a horrified sort of way as he stared into her eyes.

"It's okay." She smiled kindly at him, and the boy took that as an opportunity to talk to her more.

"My name's Mike," he announced, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulder and beginning to lead her down the hallway. She stared down at his arm in confusion, letting him lead her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike! I'm Brittany, and I like dolphins and unicorns." She smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah, I already know who you are! Everyone around here does," he told her. His forehead creased in confusion at what she said next, but he just shook his head, shrugging it off. "You should sit with me and my friends today," he told her. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Sure!" she agreed excitedly, feeling proud that she had already made a friend.

* * *

Brittany's day up until lunch wasn't too exciting. Her teachers were all pretty nice, and the other kids stared at her constantly, but she didn't mind TOO much.

When she got to lunch, she just got a salad and a bottle of water. She looked around, and immediately saw Mike waving to her from a table.

He was sitting with three girls, and two other guys. "Hey, Mike." Brittany smiled at him, and although she didn't see it, something in the way Mike looked at Brittany made one of the other girls at the table uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat, and sent Brittany hate glares from behind her back.

"Hi, Brittany!" she set her tray down, taking a seat. "Here, let me introduce you to everybody. Guys, this is Brittany Swan. She's Charlie Swan's daughter, as you probably already know. Brittany, this is Jessica, that's Angela, this is Lauren, that's Erik, and that's Tyler."

Brittany smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you guys!" Tyler, Erik, and Angela all gave her huge smiles and friendly waves. Jessica smiled politely and tried to appear nice, and Lauren just scowled.

Just then, Brittany caught sight of the door opening and five people slowly walking in. However, they weren't just ordinary people. They were absolutely beautiful. Brittany gasped, her eyes landing on one after the other.

The one that came in last, the dark skinned girl with the scowl on her face, was definitely the most beautiful one, although Brittany couldn't understand why she looked so unhappy.

"Hey!" Brittany whispered, gently nudging Jessica. "Who are they?"

* * *

_**I hope it didn't seem too draggy. This one seemed a bit slow paced to me, but it'll pick up the pace in later chapters. Please review! Any reviews are welcome as long as they're constructive. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

A wide smile spread across Jessica's face at the question. It was clear that she loved to gossip.

"Well," Jessica whispered, leaning in closer and lowering her voice. "Those are the Cullens. They're really... weird." She began to talk about each of the Cullens to Brittany, but Brittany tuned her out upon seeing the girl at the back of the group.

She was absolutely stunning. Although her siblings all had pale skin, hers was a bit darker. It was clear she was a different ethnicity from them. She had a beautiful face, long, dark hair, and the prettiest eyes ever.

She seemed a bit moody, though. She had a permanent scowl on her face, and she walked to her table with grace and ease, acting like she had no clue everyone was watching her, even though she clearly did. After all, who couldn't be aware of all those stares?

"Which one is that?" she whispered.

"Ugh, that's Santana Cullen." Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's even bitchier than Rosalie. I wouldn't recommend trying to be friends with her. She'll probably rip your throat open."

Brittany frowned. She didn't think that Santana could possibly be_ that_ bad. She wanted to get to know her better.

* * *

Brittany walked into Biology, looking around nervously. She smiled softly when she saw Santana was in this class as well.

The teacher nodded at her. "Good afternoon, Miss Swan. I'm Mr. Banner." He looked around the classroom. "And... it looks like the only open spot is beside Miss Cullen!"

Brittany nodded her head, turning and beginning to head towards Santana. She was bisexual, and she didn't care who knew it, either. She was trying to think of the best pick up line to use on Santana to let her know that she was totally into her, but just then Santana turned around and glared straight at Brittany.

The blond gasped fearfully, jumping away with fright. Santana had such a look of hatred on her face, Brittany didn't know what in the world she possibly could've done to cause it.

She sat down in her seat. _Don't worry, Brittany,_ she told herself to calm down. _Maybe she's just on her period and feeling really moody or something. Maybe if you tried to cheer her up, she'll feel better._ Brittany smiled at the thought. She loved to cheer people up, and she knew how much periods sucked.

She turned to face Santana. "Hi, I'm Brittany." She smiled innocently. "You seemed really upset about something. Are you okay?" She looked down. "If you're on your period, I have chocolate in my backpack," she suggested. "Chocolate's the best for making you feel better when you're sad. You seem really nice-" that was a lie, but Brittany wasn't about to come out and tell Santana she seemed like a bitch. "-and I want to be friends."

Santana glared at Brittany. "I'm not on my period," she snapped. She shifted in her seat, leaning as far away from Brittany as possible. "And I don't want to be friends, either. Just stop be annoying and leave me alone."

Brittany's face fell. She took a big gulp of air, trying to stop her tears. "I- okay, I guess." She frowned dejectedly, and for the rest of the lesson she kept thinking about what Santana said. What had she done to deserve that?

* * *

"You should join cheerleading!" Jessica told her enthusiastically.

"You really think so?" Brittany asked.

Jessica nodded. "If you can dance so beautifully just the way you play sports, then definitely." Gym class had proved to be a major success for Brittany that day. They were playing volleyball, and she bumped, set, and spiked the ball in all the right places.

Lauren walked by, a sneer on her face. Brittany was already beginning to like her less and less. "Just remember that I'm captain. If you EVER try to take my spot from me, I'll make sure that you're crushed."

"Um- I- okay," Brittany squeaked, petrified by Lauren, even though Brittany was several inches taller than the other girl.

"Lauren, stop!" Jessica smacked Lauren on the arm, embarrassed by her friend. "Her dad is the police chief," she mouthed. "You don't want him coming after you for threatening his daughter."

Lauren shrugged, turning and storming away. "Anyways, yeah, I'd totally like to try out!" Brittany smiled. "When can I do it?"

* * *

_I wonder where Santana is,_ Brittany thought to herself.

She was in Biology that day, and Santana was a no show. She frowned, trying not to let the girl's absence bother her. She wasn't used to feeling upset about anything, and she didn't like it.

However, after Santana didn't show up for the rest of the week, Brittany began to get worried. What if she was hurt or something?

Even though she was fine with her sexuality, she didn't want to bring it up to her friends. Her affections for Santana must be kept private, at least for now.

Brittany walked into the gym, looking around nervously. Today was the day that she was supposed to come to try out for cheerleading. Even though at her high school in Phoenix you couldn't try out if it was the middle of the school year, things were different here in Forks.

She saw Jessica and Lauren stretching in the corner, and headed over to them. "Hey, guys!" she smiled.

"Hey!" Jessica said in response, while Lauren just stood there silently, glaring at the floor.

Just then, Mike walked through the door. "What's he doing here?" Jessica whispered nervously to Lauren.

Lauren shrugged. "Who knows?" she said, but her eyes flew to Brittany. Brittany's cheeks reddened. Had Mike really come just to see her try out?

Jessica glanced over at Brittany as well, and just then the cheerleading coach Mrs. Benard blew her whistle. "Okay, everybody over here!"

They all walked over, standing in a circle around her. "So today we're gonna teach Brittany the routine, and then at the end of the hour she'll perform it for us," Mrs. Benard told them.

They all nodded their heads. Brittany had had to get her dad to sign a waiver so she could try out for cheerleading, but he had done it quickly without hesitance. He was glad that Brittany was getting involved and starting to make new friends.

Brittany had experience with stunts and pyramids, which was good, because that's what this routine involved.

She sat on the bleachers, listening as "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears started playing, and the girls began to perform their routine. They were really, really good. They were way too good for a cheerleading squad at a high school in a super small town to be. Brittany gasped. Did she have what it took to try out for this squad? She thought.

She sat there, nervously clutching the side of the bleacher and watching. She reached up, quickly yanking the ponytail holder out of her blonde hair. She ran her fingers through the silky strands, quickly pulling it back up and fastening the elastic around it again.

Mike scooted over to sit beside her. "Aren't they good?" he asked her with a sense of pride, although his eyes never left hers.

"Very." Brittany nodded, gulping nervously.

"I used to date her, you know," he said suddenly.

"What? Who?"

"Lauren." Mike snorted. _Well, that makes sense,_ she thought to herself. Maybe that was part of the reason Lauren disliked her so much. And she knew that Jessica liked Mike. Maybe that was why Jessica seemed to get so upset whenever he talked to her.

"What happened?" Brittany asked him with a frown.

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, Lauren can be a bit... difficult. And I just don't- like people that are like that. I need a kind, honest girl. Just like-"

Brittany felt her heart begin to pump faster and faster in her chest. She had a feeling what he was about to say next.

Just then, Mrs. Benard turned around. "Miss. Swan, would you like to try the routine out now?" she asked. "We'll go slow and try it without the music, of course, but I figured you might like to just get a feel for it."

Brittany nodded her head, jumping up. "Of course!" she told her, eager for a chance to get away from Mike, turning and heading down the steps to the ground.

Brittany had never been very intelligent book wise, but she had always been an excellent dancer, and she caught onto the routine quickly. Much to her pleasure, she was unanimously voted onto the squad by the other girls.

* * *

"One, two, three, four!" Mrs. Benard counted. After four, the two bases that were lifting Brittany into the air reached down, gripping her ankles and lifting her into the air. She reached back, grabbing her ankle and lifting it into the air over her head.

But just then, it happened. One of the bases lost her grip on Brittany's ankle, and before anyone realized what was happening she was tumbling face down to the ground.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! :) Any and all reviews are welcome as long as they're constructive and not just pointless bashing.**_


End file.
